narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetto Maruboshi
Jetto Maruboshi was a Kenjutsu master of Konohagakure. Background As a child he was orphaned and adopted by his Grandfather Kosuke. He grew up training almost the whole time, at age six he mastered three elemental affinities and by age nine he had mastered them all. However on his tenth birthday he was attacked by iwa shinobi and upon his last breath he was granted life by the spirit of the sage of the six paths. As he began testing his powers he could use senjutsu and the swift release. He rushed home before he encountered the same Iwa division. He used a Senjutsu enhanced version of his signature attack and destroyed every last one of them, either by using his wind release or sheer speed. Upon his arrival to Konoha he met with his grandfather and proceeded with training. His grandfather once told him that he was the desendant of some of the greatest shinobi in the ninja world, including Hamura and Hagoromo Otsutsuki. At the beginning of part II he had created his ultimate art. Personality He is generally very caring and doesn't like to kill. It is because of this that he uses hookswords, a supplementary weapon this when combined with his immense speed and elemental prowess he can disarm people with his hooksword ninja art. Since he began using these weapons he became much more accustomed to fighting and accepted it as part of a shinobi's life. It has been noted that he holds a grudge against Danzo and aims to kill him after discovering his mother was slaughtered by the former. Appearance Jetto had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He commonly wears a blue suit with a red sleeveless over shirt with a brown belt, bandages around his ankles, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder and a silver one on his right. He also wears black shoes and pale blue forearm, shin and thigh protectors, he keeps his hookswords on his back in an X-formation. He doesn't seam to wear a forehead protector and is seldom seen without a blade of barley in his mouth. Abilities Swordsmanship While being capable in the field of ninjutsu his primary skill lies within the use of his hookswords. Using them he was able to fight on equal grounds with the reincarnated sound four and even challenge a reincarnated Madara. His primary fighting style is the northern praying mantis and is highly unpredictable. Stealth He is capable in use of the dustless bewildering cover to evade most sensors as well as being a capable sensor himself. Using his speed and sensing abilities he can dodge attacks that even Kage find hard to dodge. Ninjutsu He is capable of utilizing all five elements in the form of streams, he is also capable of combining up to three elements and enhancing them with Senjutsu knocking jutsu like the B-rank wind release and fire release streams to A-rank. Ultimate ninjutsu His ultimate ninjutsu, like the lightning cutter can only be used four times a day, by combining earth release (in the form of oil) with fire and wind release, further enhancing them with senjutsu he can use the S-Rank Sage Art Geomon. This is a technique so powerful it could burn through madara's full bodied clone susanoo. Genjutsu While not particularly skilled in this field he is immune to genjutsu as powerful as the infinite tsukuyomi. Chakra He seems to have near infinite chakra reserves, so much so that he was compared to Kisame and was said to be more than two thirds of the ten tails in power, outranking even the sage of the six paths in chakra reserves (albeit the sage gave him his power). He is able to passively generate senjutsu chakra and use it to whatever degree he chooses, he is also able to use it to regenerate his own cells similar to the strength of a hundred seal.